


Fun With The Owls

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is so hot, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hardcore, Large Cock, Living room sex, M/M, Multi, Osamu is Too Big to Handle, Power Top Osamu Miya, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Spit As Lube, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Submissive Miya Osamu, Tasting the Cook, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Fun With The Owls

Onigiris has been always sold out lately. Bokuto and Akaashi are always finding it really hard and challenging to step in line since the food being sold is real popular. 

Though its not only the food, but also the man who is selling it, Miya Osamu. 

"So how is life doing with you, Akaashi? I see you have been flustered lately." he says with a smirk.

Akaashi seem to be day dreaming and unable to answer. 

Bokuto tries to retrieve Akaashi's attention and thought of sticking his cold softdrink on Akaashi's cheek. 

"Hey!" Bokuto's plan has worked. Akaashi wipes his cheek. 

He looks like a leaking machine, drooling and eyes locked on the onigiri vendor.

He waves his hands in front of Akaashi and asks him.

"Mesmerized?" Bokuto smirked at his boyfriend and licks real slow on his ear. 

Akaashi mewled and covering his lips, he walked away and going to the restrooms. The reason behind is not just ear lick but also the erection he got. 

"Akaashi wai-- ah barnacles." Bokuto frowned and thought of what Akaashi is thinking. 

So he made his move and falls in line at Onigiri Miya. 

Osamu is fixing his stall and showing his last pieces left made to order. 

"Oh! Bokuto? I only got tuna left so--" 

"I'm not here to order Myaa-sam." Bokuto said straightforward. 

"Oh uh--" 

"Do you mind if we talk after you sell that last five. . . four orders?" Bokuto took one onigiri and took a bite and winked at him with passion filled eyes.

Osamu is somehow curious at what Bokuto is trying to portray but then. . . 

"You know you have to pay for that right?" And Bokuto answered with a whisper pulling Osamu straight at him and their heads close.

"Oh Myaa-sam, I would gladly pay more than that." He licks on Osamu's lip and his eyes slowly looking up and gazing on the vendor's eyes. 

It didn't last long as the brown haired man slaps Bokuto's face really hard and on the floor, he falters. Bokuto chuckles and wasn't expecting that and he playfully apologizes but with a pinch of sneer attitude. 

A few minutes only passed and Osamu gets to close his stall and goes to Bokuto's table. He is still a little scared at getting closer to Bokuto after the lip lick but then he clearly knows he can retaliate at him anytime he would do it again. Bokuto is somehow the playful and dorky kind of person and Samu knows it since he is a regular customer when he and Keiji visit Hyogo.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? And for crying out loud, pay that rice ball you took bite with." Osamu says with a disappointed face and palm wide waiting for a cash. 

Bokuto smirks and pays more than the said price earlier. 

"This is too much. Apologize." Osamu raised an eyebrow. 

A few seconds dropped and Osamu's patience subsides. He is about to leave his soot but the moment Bokuto talked. . . 

"Well take it as an advance payment. Cuz I want you to do something for me." 

he stayed. . . 

After the words, Bokuto lets out a breath and drinking on his lemon flavored ice tea. 

Osamu's attention on the other hand was taken. His eyes half lidded and his curiosity was sufficed. Now he is interested what Bokuto is about to say.

"I'm listening. . ." He drops the eyebrow look, sits back on his spot and listens.

The two talked for a short while and Osamu who is curious about it just. . . 

"You're kidding right?" Osamu asked with an embarassed look. He is a bit blushing.

"Look at your face you mister rice ball seller. Haven't heard yourself being worshipped by so many peoole or some guy like my boyfriend?" Bokuto is teasing Osamu pointing a finger on his cheek and Osamu just got disgusted and goes self protective with karate chopping positions and gesture. 

Bokuto who is at short distance smirks at Osamu and he thought of tauntung the other male and ake him fall for it.

"Oh I see! You are a twenty three old virgin." Osamu felt striken and showing a pout. "And this is the first time someone asks you to fuck or rather, fuck someone or fuck simply huh?" Bokuto kept teasing. 

Osamu huffs and is in denial but then he gives up and does admit that he is a virgin unlike his twin brother who got laid once with their team captain way back his drunken second years.

"A twenty three years old virgin who has no experience, no fun, no everything." Bokuto kept teasing. "Well looks like Tsumtsum really is happier." 

Osamu is mad at what he hears and slams on the table and looks like Bokuto found the buttons needed to activate the Myaa-sam he needed.

"Ok stop! " Bokuto smirks and looks at the vendor's eyes. "Okay I'll do it. Just don't tell Tsumu anything about this and we will be fine. 

"But remember, never tell him I asked you to do this." Bokuto says and leaving a card on the table and leaving. Osamu just took the card.

"This is the address?" And checked the back. "Phone number. Sheesh!"

Two days passed and the deal was still on. Osamu literally made a Kanto region limited time only stall for it. Atsumu is with Sakusa those times and Hinata went back to Miyagi. 

The moment Bokuto heard about it, he is glad that everything is going as accord. 

Osamu does an onigiri delivery to the said place on the card Bokuto left two days ago. He is to deliver two dozen onigiris which has a discount. He parks his delivery motorcycle and secures it, impedes to be stolen. He knows what will happen after Bokuto and that day they talked.

He stepped on the doorstep.

"Okay okay focus! It won't be that bad." Osamu is trembling and uneased because just by thinking about it, he wants to back out like a coward. 

His body moved and pressing the doorbell. There was this tech thing where Akaashi looked at the screen and the moment he saw the delivery boy, he got surprised.

"J-Just a sec Myaa-sam!" Akaashi's voice echoed out of the speaker which astounds Miya. He will definitely want to get one of those now.

Took two minutes before the door was opened.

"Come in!" Akaashi said without hesitation and that handsome smile he is showing just made Osamu look away and walk in. 

He puts down the paper bags separated with each of Koutarou and Keiji's names written. 

"B-Bokuto said to me that I should wait for a while since he will be here." Osamu went with the flow though his voice is stuttering. This isn't easy since Bokuto plans to make the delivery boy fuck his own customer, a well-known customer and friend. 

"He did? Oh okay! Maybe you could sit in the living room for a while and I will just fix something here in the kitchen. It will take long though." Akaashi brightly says and Osamu just keeps on restraining or tripping over and kiss some guy owned by someone else. He keeps in his mind to stick with the script. Or did he just really said that since he is not like this. 

"I-I will go wait in the living room now." Osamu goes to the living room and sits on the couch. 

The place is well designed and Osamu likes the modernity of it. Looks like the couple liked it slightly old-fashioned and mostly modernized. The have a really wide and flat screen tv and watching volleyball. The vases are looking cool too and there is also tatami flooring on the other room door opened and Osamu can clearly see it.

It was all good as he looks around while on his seat until that weird sound he heard. 

A fallen spatula? Spoon? Feet of the seat rubbed on the tile floor? 

. . . a moan.

Osamu's hearing is quite strong and he heard it right inside the kitchen. He didn't try to call for the other male since it might be trouble if his voice is heard. It could be possibly robbery but-- 

"Ah! Aaaah!" He heard soft moans again and that just got dazed since he doesn't know what to think of it until. . . 

he peeked. . . and his eyed grew as he sees the other male's back and fully naked. 

He can't take his eyes off because just by looking at Akaashi just made him, mesmerized at the figure but. . . 

"Ah!" Akaashi successfully removes the butt plug stuck in his entrance. 

Osamu almost panicked and knowing that Akaashi isn't actually what he think he is just made him think crazy!

He looks away and went back to his seat and one shoe squeak left that made Akaashi look at his back. 

He did not saw Miya since he is facing the other direction. He then realized that it could possibly be Osamu who heard him moaning and saw his back view of the body. Just knowing it, he lmwears back his clothes and he made a really spiteful smirk. 

Osamu in the living room is panting though he didn't even do a hundred meter dash. It was like he ran too far but he didn't and he just saw an angel's body. . . A dirty angel! And now he won't be able to take it off his head seeing his white skin and hot figure with his fluffy as-- agh! He grumbles and about to hit his thighs to calm hinself but his hand hit. . . his boner. It was weak but then, damn his boner is too much built in libido today. 

"Myaa-sam?" Osamu hearing the voice of Akaashi calling him just made him perturb and he took the cushion beside him and puts in between his thighs. 

He is hoping that it will stop its hardness but the moment Akaashi sits beside him, it looks like he just increased his size a little bit. 

"So uh, Bokuto said you wait but he is taking too long. What will you two talk about? Don't you have a stall to return to?" Akaashi asked plenty and that just made Osamu even more nervous. 

His voice stutters as he answers.

"W-Well the uh-- Bokuto is uhm- he told me-- w-wait cuz he will. . ." He gets his focus back unwanted to be suspected of something. And damn this hard on won't go soft. ". . . he said he will hand me over something. Onigiri Miya has Atsumu there right now so-- and its okay I can wait." Good! Looks like Akaashi is buying it.

Akaashi chuckles and sits relaxingly and then later he became stringent. Osamu got a quick glance and that just really terrified him. 

"Y'know, what I don't like about people is lying." Akaashi's voice is scary but then why does it sound erotic. "And to be honest with you, I got a phone call from Tsumtsum two days ago. He told me he will be with Sakusa today." Uh-oh busted! 

Osamu starts to sweat and is really scared. He wants to run away but then he can't he still got that nasty erection and its even twitching now. He is in between talking to Akaashi and his mind showing pictures of his sexy ass and smooth cutely built back. 

Akaashi smirks and pulls the cushion with haste and power and unveiling the surprise, he sees Osamu's erection tenting his pants. 

"Oh? Looks like someone lied." Osamu is shaking! He doesn't know what to do. This is not part of the plan! 

He is thinking of being humiliated with the neighbors or even taken pictures and use it for blackmail but. . . 

"I-I can expl--" 

"Shhhh!" Akaashi hushed Osamu by putting a finger on his lips. "Just relax." 

"I-I'm sorry its just that-- I. . . well its uh-- you. . . y--" Osamu is heavily sweating and back off a little but Akaashi goes closer and making the other male shut up, he kisses him eroticly and Osamu's first! He kept letting out sounds of his nervousness while Akaashi is quietly doing what he wanted. 

Osamu is quite shocked when he felt the other male's tongue roll on his and he went with it by doing the same and seeing Akaashi's eyes closed, he does the same as well and feeling good. 

Akaashi has his ways. He did that to calm Myaa-sam but then not just that. He also took it as the opportunity to cup on that raging hard on tenting. He tries stroking it and find it really filled with libido. 

Osamu felt the hand and he just broke the kiss and whimpered. 

"Oh shit!" He mumbled.

Akaashi smiles and loves how hard it is. Looks like he is going to enjoy it. He pushed Osamu weakly and making him lean down on the backrest and telling Osamu to stay calm.

"Okay how about this, while waiting for my Bokuto, why don't we have a little time together as us?" Akaashi whispered to the other male and Osamu blushed at how beautiful Akaashi looks like and it just got him nod twice and letting him touch his erection. 

"Good boy!" Akaashi says and kissing the other male again while unbuckling Osamu's belt, unbuttoning the button of his pants and zipping down the zipper. Akaashi can see the precum on the boxers and he just sees how cute it is. He really wants it in his mouth after he looks at it when he broke the kiss.

Osamu is really not like this. He really is such a virgin and is blushing bothered of what will happen next. 

The moment Akaashi pulls the boxer down, the erection swings up and hitting his nose. He likes how long and thick it looks like and his tongue licking around his lips. The pretty bottom is hungry. 

He grabs it with two hands and not enough. Osamu moans as he felt his joystick being played and he can see Akaashi's chin trailing with drool. And on second thoughts, he shuts his mouth as he felt that warm, slick mouth shroud almost half of his manhood. 

"Ak-- Akaashi!" Osamu moaned out. It was even the first time he felt being cock sucked. Akaashi is loving the size of it. He even licks the sides of the cock while sucking it and it just drove Osamu crazy and preventing himself from releasing erotic based sounds. 

He never knew that what's planned is not really well executed but then it turned out to what they should be really doing. 

Akaashi pulls out for a while and leaving his weiner erecty exposed as he stands up and making Osamu look at him, he takes off his short shorts, boxers and his t-shirt. It just left the other male flustered and really twitching. He doesn't wanna react but then his body does the opposite. 

"Your turn!" Akaashi says and excited as he pulls the pants and taking it off and leaving Osamu's shoes on his feet and Osamu trying not to struggle and let the other male unclothe him with real arousement. Osamu is in between letting him be dominated or do as what's planned. He lets Akaashi see his fully naked body and Akaashi let out a snicker. 

"Now I can see that my fantasies about you is completely matched." He saw how beautifully built Osamu is despite quitting sports. Osamu's nipples are bead hard, his chest looks soft and he has a six pack. 

Akaashi took a little rest and sitting on the other male's abdomen. His butt cheeks are pressing on three sides of the length and he keeps moving his hips while talking to the other male and seducing him completely. 

"Tell me Myaa-sam, is my back really that cute?" Osamu looks Akaashi to the eyes and he cannot think of anything but having the male in fromt of him trick him to seduction. 

"Yes. You're so sexy. You have a really soft skin." Osamu says so and Akaashi felt good about it. Akaashi kept on rolling his hips and precum goes out of Osamu's cock. 

"So, do you want to fuck me? Yes? Or? Yes?" Akaashi asked Osamu and mouthing on Osamu's cheek. 

Osamu panted and he knows from himself that his body needs it. 

"Y-Yes! Yes Keiji! I wanna fuck you! I want to fuck your ass!" Osamu lets it out and Akaashi is delighted of the answer. 

Akaashi gets up and turns around. He shows his hole which seems dried up by now. 

"Can you spit on my hole? I'm out of lube." He says and Osamu is a little disgusted but then why wouldn't he? He did it since Akaashi is just asking him to spit on it. 

And so Osamu spits five times and all a bull's eye engaged at the target. 

Akaashi on the other hand softly bends forward and he drooled so much on the tip of the other male's manhood and too much that it is extremely coated. 

He did not let the other male talk and moved. He does it on his own and letting the dignity penetrate his impregnable being. 

Akaashi cooed at that awesome size inside him. It was so deel and Osamu just moaned feeling the tightness of the cavern as he gets deeper inside the entrance. 

Akaashi has his own demands and he wants to see Osamu's face as he moves his hips so he turned around while the other male's dick is still attached inside him. 

It was so slippery. Looks like both did a good job in lubricating each other with their spits and drools. 

Osamu can see the angel's face and he just twitched inside and made Akaashi whimper and damn, he has yet again another picture his mind won't forget so he gulped. 

Akaashi smiles as he initiates his movements and forearms wrapped on the other male's neck and enduring the awesome pain and enjoying the pleasure. He raised his head up and letting out his salacious sounds. His fantasy is never alone a fantasy anymore. 

"Myaa-sam! So big!" He wailed and sweating heavy. 

Osamu has his arms spread and letting the other male ride him. He felt good at the feeling and though it hurts his manhood at first, he still wants it to invade Akaashi's spaces. 

"Myaa-sam! Mya-s-sa--" 

"Hey hey hey!" Akaashi knows that voice. He stops for a while and knowing that its Bokuto behind him who looks like is having a disappointed face and his eyebrows looking serious, Akaashi felt fear inside. "Well well well what do we have here? 

"B-Bokuto-san?" 

Bokuto is watching the two for a long time and he approaches the two as he walks closer in the living room and to the couch with that stiff disappointment. 

Akaashi moves his legs and trying to stand up. He is about to talk but Bokuto pushes him light and looks lile the legs ain't that stiff as Akaashi falls and his ass caught Osamu's cock and scores a three point shot. Osamu groans in pain though, that really would hurt.

"Who says I want you to stop?" Bokuto says with a lecherous voice and turning deisappointed face into a snicker.

Akaashi is still bothered by it. 

"Looks like our plan worked out well Myaa-sam." Bokuto says while he unbuckles his belt slowly and unbuttoning it. 

"Plan?" Akaashi is confused. 

Bokuto clicks his tongue a little. 

"Awww Akaashi! I know that you have a little something for handsome Myaa-sam so I talled to him into doing this with you." 

"B-Bokuto-san."

"And seems like it turned out really dirty. No lube bottle here. Spit huh? Now that's real raw and good." Bokuto cups on Akaashi's chin and giving him a disgusting sounded kiss. Osamu is just sitting and he can't move out of his place. What made it weird is that he is still standing and it twitched again inside making Akaashi grunt and broke the kiss. 

"Ooh! Looks like Myaa-sam's excitement has gone to its limits as he saw our delectable smooch." He looks at Akaashi. "So Akaashi, tell me. What do you want to do?" 

Akaashi answered with a panting voice. 

"I wanna suck Bokuto-san's enormous cock!" 

"Good boy! Now do it!" Akaashi does as said and hungry for another manhood to put in his mouth. 

He did not stand up and strips Bokuto while fucking himself on Osamu. 

"Did I scare you Myaa-sam?" 

"A little. Your boyfriend is so sexy. " Osamu pants and with Bokuto around, it kind of felt awkward. 

"You have been a bad boy Keiji. You removed your butt plug. You're gonna get the vibrator later but for now, feel free to be fucked by our guest, okay?" Bokuto says to Akaashi who is now deep throating him. "Good boy Keiji." 

Osamu is just on his seat and Bokuto chirps and whistling, which made him look at Bokuto. 

"Go on! Suck on his neck and leave some memory. He likes it." Bokuto says to Osamu who is shy to express himself. 

Osamu leans forward and seeing how sweaty Akaashi is. He looks at Bokuto and Akaashi pulls out a while.

"M-Mya-Myaa-sa--" Bokuto shuts Akaashi up with his enormous length and fucking his mouth. 

"Go on! Keiji wants it." Bokuto smirks as the other male whines and increasing his hip movement on Osamu. 

Osamu does as Bokuto says and slowly, leaving that wonderful pleasure and feeling. Akaashi is losing his mind. He might blow a fuse due to this unending lust he is obtaining. It made him stop moving his hips.

Later on, Bokuto pulls out and he leans down kissing his cock blower. 

"Well done Keiji. Now, what do you want to do?" Bokuto asked perversely. 

"I-- aaaaaah!" Akaashi is interrupted when Osamu out of the comfort zone, pushes Akaashi's ass down and got a touch on Akaashi's good spot inside.

"Oi Myaa-sam don't be greedy. Share me my Keiji." Bokuto crosses his arms and smirks.

Osamu lets go of the ass and hands off. He stands up and pulling out his rod inside Keiji. 

Bokuto puts Akaashi on the couch and Akaashi's head on the armrest. He spreads the pretty boy's legs and up. 

He did not hesitate to push his throbbing cock inside Akaashi and it made Akaashi wail out his Bokuto's name. 

"KOUTAROUUU!" Akaashi is shaking and with another cock inside. 

"Is this what you want to do Keiji?" He asked Akaashi. 

"I want you-- to-- fuck me while. . . Myaa-sam fucks you!" Akaashi says with a smile. "I want both lf us to be fucked by Myaa-sam, Koutarou." Akaashi says and Bokuto chuckles. 

"Myaa-sam!" Koutarou called Osamu and without a command yet. . . "Hey hey hey st-- NGHHH!!!" Bokuto endures that pain he forgot he felt three months ago. 

"I knew one day a guy will fuck us both." Akaashi says and reaching his Bokuto in pain for a lewd kiss.

"Its just my fingers-- oh nevermind. Just like Bokuto says. Akaashi decides and just go do it. But I did not see him joining us. I thought its just Akaashi and me." Osamu pulls his fingers out and goes down to spit on the entrance. Five exact hits and he rubs his hilt. Then, he pushed inside Bokuto which made Bokuto felt immovable in every part of the body. Looks like his hole hasnt really been explored in the past three months. Osamu is finding a hard time to penetrate Bokuto and made himself go in with strength with his huge package and drawing it with his knees on the couch and one leg on the floor. He has both hands holding on the other male's hips and moans on every thrust feeling the tight insides being crossed and deeply penetrated. 

"Fuck! Fuhrcc! Fckkkkk!" Bokuto shows an enduring yet lewd face at Akaashi and Akaashi smiles. He loves what is happening as Bokuto is enjoying being fucked while Bokuto is inside him. 

"I-- can't b-believe I-- let my-self-f get s-s-san-dw-iched!" He tried to speak and Akaashi just holds on Bokuto's cheeks as Bokuto's closed his eyes. He never thought Akaashi will command Osamu to invade him too.

"Ahhh ahhh!" Akaaahi moans out as he felt his good spots being hit by the tip of Bokuto's cock but then Bokuto isn't even moving anymore. He only gets to thrust and move his hips when Osamu thrusts harder making his hips move inside. And probably now. . .

"Ooh! That's so good Myaa-sam!" Bokuto felt his good spots being tormented. He is now feeling both pain and same ecstasy Akaashi feels when being fucked deep and aggressive. 

"Guys." Osamu mumbles. "Th-This is exhausting!" He is panting and still fucking Bokuto deep and narrow. He made a stop after his next sigh and his cock inside twitching and twitching. 

"Oh shit! Akaashi is right! The twitching inside does hurt and feel good!" Bokuto's legs are trembling and about to crumble.

"This is tiring." Osamu catches his breath.

"Really? Howncome your as erect as a tree branch inside me?" Bokuto taunts but it didn't work.

"Ko-Koutarou. Please fuck me both." 

"What? What do you mean both?" Osamu is confused and he again twitched on it not knowing his body is aware of what it does mean. 

"Stop twitching it inside me!" Bokuto complained and fell on the couch. "Okay then as you wish." He pulls himself out of Osamu and sees how strong like steel is the cock he has just ridden. 

"How is being fucked felt again?" Akaashi teased and moving his owl on a sitting position and his back on the backrest. He goes on Bokuto and using Bokuto's chest as the backrest as he inserts Bokuto in his entrance. It fails so he sucks him a little bit and left a spit and tried sitting on-- its slips and Akaashi felt and Bokuto's whole hilt going in. 

"Oh fuck nghh!" Akaashi hissed and bit his lower lip as he felt the member hit his corners. "Shit I slipped. That fucking hurts." Akaashi almost cried; only shed a tears. 

"Myaa-sam's turn." Bokuto says and his arms buckling Akaashi still on his back. 

"Lemme suck it again!" Akaashi says and Osamu brings it to him. Akaashi drooled incredibly and Osamu's cock soaked wet. Osamu made his next move as he steps on the floor and spits on Akaashi's sore opening. 

"Two big cocks in my hole! I can't wait any longer Myaa-sam! Fuck me!" Akaaahi grunts and pulling Osamu. Akaashi tries touching his ass but he can't reach because of Bokuto's arms. He wants to open up his hole but. . . 

"Nrrrrr! Ngrrrrr!" Akaashi is going hysterical as he is feeling like his pussy is undergoing expansion from explosion. "Ffffccckkkk! Just push!" He demands. 

Osamu kept going and finally the sticky coating worked and the head go in. Osamu felt like it dried and he spits on his hilt and as he pushed again, he succeeds. 

On Akaashi's state, he kept squirming as he felt that tremendous pain and feeling like he is being torn apart. Osamu is too big but. . . he was able to take it after a few seconds of endurance. Bokuto kept him close and leashed preventing Akaashi's squirm from winning. The moment Osamu got his length inside and Osamu didn't move, Akaashi relaxes but is breathing like he is giving birth. It is just really painful and breathtaking.

"Still good? I thought you said you can take him?" Bokuto teased Akaashi and kissed him as he starts moving a little and Osamu felt their shafts rubbing each other and he just felt better at it. 

He lets out a moan as liked the feeling of their skins rubbing. 

"I'm gonna move! Fuck that felt good!" Osamu liked it and he starts thrusting inside Akaashi. 

"W-Wait I'm--" Akaashi's mouth is covered by Bokuto and the bigger owl starts moving his hips as he bounces on the couch. "Wait!" Osamu grabs on both of Akaashi's scattered legs up.

"Awwww sorry Keiji my dear but, something tells us that you're totally ready." Bokuto starts to move inside and faster than Osamu. Both cocks inside being enjoyed by Akaashi and digging him with no definite rhythm. Bokuto increased the satisfaction level as he rolls his fingers on Akaashi's nipples and in circular motions. It made Akaashi harden his flailing soft dick and ooze out some precum.

"Akaashi-- fucking good!" Osamu says as he looks at the face of the man he is drilling deep. 

Akaashi is panting and his mouth opened and his tongue sticked out, letting out erotic sounds and drooling. 

Osamu finds Akaashi's other look and he never knew he would see it in a different way. He moves his head close and he gives Akaashi a kiss so chaste and lewd as they roll their tongues together and exchanging their sexual affection. 

Bokuto on the back gives attention on marking the back of Akaashi and seeing the two eating each other's mouth, he tries to join and Akaashi pulls away and taking his turn In Akaashi's lips and screwing his tongue in and later shifts to Osamu as Bokuto's soft lips felt Osamu's and later the three sharing each other as Osamu and Bokuto continues on hammering inside Akaashi. 

"I'm getting close. What do you wanna do Akaashi?" Bokuto lecherously asks. 

Luckily, Akaashi was able to answer. 

"B-Breed me! Both of you!" He exhales and breathing aggressively and Osamu pulling Akaashi to a kiss again and pulling away. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Osamu murmured. He kept thrusting harder and even louder clapping sounds aa he kept hitting the prostate. 

"Aaaaah! I'm--!" Without being touched, Akaashi's length erupted in anger and messing up his abdomen and chest. 

"Fuck!"

"Aghhhh! Aghhhh! Rrrrgghhhh!" Both of the tops reached their climax and has done their suffices as they both store their seeds in sync inside Akaashi and gradually, and splendid, breeding him fresh and sufficient. 

Osamu can't help but keep on moaning hard.

"That was. . ." Bokuto can feel it inside. 

"What?" Akaashi asked. 

"He hasn't stopped cumming yet!" Bokuto smirks and Akaashi's eyes grew. 

"Myaa-sam! Pull out! Feed me! Quick!" He is extremely satisfied with the breeding but knowing that Osamu is still releasing his load, Akaashi now wants to be fed. 

It felt too good that Osamu can't pull out. He moves his legs to pull out and trying. The moment it got out, a far shot was made and hitting Bokuto's lips. Bokuto is disgusted while Akaashi shows a cumthirsty mouth and sucking every last juice drop left and Osamu cooing feeling like his urethra is being sipped like a straw. 

"That's so good Keiji!" Osamu felt paradise and biting his lower lip. Looks like he got used to it.

"Pleh! Puh!" Bokuto is spitting out the taste of semen but then he thought of licking it in his mouth and swap it to Akaashi's mouth. He also rubs two fingers together on Akaashi's opening and coating it with the mixed cum of Osamu and himself and feeding his hungry bottom. 

"Time for lunch Keiji." Bokuto smears the first coating he got on Keiji's lips and later the other male takes turns in sipping Osamu's cock and sucking Bokuto's fingers like an ice cream. 

Keiji turns to the fingers later and kept licking it though it's out of semen. He gets up and Bokuto's softened cock got out and his ass oozing so much, probably because Osamu has released a lot. 

"You're such a bitch Akaashi. I love it." Bokuto kisses Akaashi and fingering, scissoring inside him making the cum leak out on Bokuto's thigh.

He turns Akaashi's head and making Osamu kiss him. 

"You're still getting that vibrator up your ass for disobeying me you know that?" Bokuto says with a sneer amd It got Akaashi vigilant. 

"But-- but I got fucked by you two! Let me pass Koutarou. . ." He begged playfully. 

"Okay Okay! " Bokutl lets it slip and Osamu lets out a sigh. 

"Myaa-sam." 

"Y-Yeah?" It all went back like earlier as Osamu got shy.

"Am I beautiful?" Akaashi asked seductively and it has just striken Osamu again and his shortened hilt just got rock hard and twitching. 

"Oh fuck!" Bokuto is surprised. 

"Looks like he is turned on by me" Akaashi said in a naughty voice.

"What do you wanna do about it?" Bokuto asked Akaashi. 

Akaashi smirked and answered. 

"I wanna suck his amazing cock again. Lets suck him Bokuto-san." 

A week later

Bokuto is at the waiting shed and is checking on his phone. He noticed that Akaashi is taking too long and decided to chat him. 

He clicked on Akaashi's name, Myaa-sam's xxxBitchxxx, and is about to message him online but was interrupted when Akaashi gets to send a video. 

Bokuto upon receiving it smirks as he sees he thumbnail. He clicks it and watching.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck me daddy! Fuck me!" Akaashi is moaning as he takes a video of Osamu's face truly flustered and biting his lower lip and himself being screwed deep by Osamu. 

"Fucking good!" 

"More power in the vibrator daddy! Oh fuck yeah!" Akaashi pleaded as he kept whimpering. 

"Oh! Looks like he really wants us two to be his." Bokuto mumbles and then he licks his lower lip. 

"Good choice in choosing your daddies Keiji." 

Bokuto swipes on his hard on and left a heart react on the message and planning to join the two in the toilet cubicle.


End file.
